Seishun Gakuen's Cultural Festival?
by Chloe1307
Summary: There are only a few days before the big cultural festival is ready. The Seigaku tennis club is having a big play to do. Now that they have only a little time left to practice what should they do to limit their practicing time from their games?
1. Chapter 1: The Planning

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Planning**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

A shallow deep night with a cold breeze accompanying its dark view… and after seconds, minutes and hours of sleeping… here comes a new day… of preparing for a coming festival for Seishun Gakuen.

**~Exactly… Lunch time…~**

* * *

The members and dear players of Seishun Gakuen's tennis club are arguing about what they are going to contribute for the cultural festival. "I always wanted to have a restaurant for our cultural festival." Momoshiro bragged. "I always wanted to have an acrobatic practice room." Eiji replied. "Ahh… none of those two were better than mine… because mine is always better than yours!" Kaidoh answered back. "Then what's yours?" Momoshiro asked. "You're asking me, huh? Kaidoh replied. "I always wanted a practicing room that's all." "Stop arguing for nothing of your suggestions made it." Sumire Ryuzaki-sensei interrupted. "We are going to have a play!" "What play?" Oishi asked. "Sleeping Beauty… How is that?" Ryuzaki-sensei explained. "No that's too common…" Inui suggested. "Why won't we have one of our own?" "Sure." I agree with that." Fuji replied. "Then what if it is going to be tomorrow?" Ryuzaki-sensei said. "Well we will have Sleeping Beauty." Eiji merrily answered. "Give Ryoma that script Momoshiro even though he doesn't want to be the prince." Ryuzaki-sensei ordered. "I thought I was the prince." Momoshiro complained. "You are just his sidekick dumb head…" Ryuzaki-sensei said. "Now, give him the script!" "Okay, okay!" Momoshiro said. "Okay, okay!" "Then we are going to have Sleeping Beauty!" Sakuno interrupted. "That is so great."

* * *

**~Exactly… during History class~**

* * *

"I hate being the witch I wish I was you, Sakuno!" Tomoka whispered. "I'm jealous of you, being paired with Ryoma." "Tomoka, I can't believe I'm going to be in that play." Sakuno said. "So you're going to have a play." Their classmate interrupted. "I sure am going to watch your play. "Umm… thanks" Sakuno answered. "You are!" Tomoka added. "Eeekk, it is so embarrassing being a witch."

**~Exactly… during dinner… at Ryoma's house~**

* * *

"I'm so proud of my son. Nanjiro said. "He is going to be the starring and bold prince in the story." "Whatever, it doesn't go well with me." Ryoma replied his father's bragging. "No, it fits you." Nanako (Ryoma's cousin) said. "I already prepared a costume for you." "You did… thanks." Ryoma replied. "But I won't be needing that because Ryuzaki-sensei already gave me one." "Oh…" Nanako cried. "Is that so?" After Nanako said that Ryoma left the dining room and went into his bed… now is really fast asleep…

* * *

**~Exactly… early morning~**

* * *

"Hey, I heard that Ryoma and the peps are going to have a play." "Yeah… I heard about that too. "Are we going to support it?" "Sure, why not." "The clamor of students is breaking other people's eardrums! Noisy." Ryoma dashes to the classroom and…………

* * *

**(Please tell me if I should continue and contribute some things in what you want to happen next. This is the first story I made recently.)**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Practice Week!

Chapter 2: Practice Week!

The morning after…

**EARLY MORNING**

Momoshiro calls Ryoma. He tells Ryoma that their so-called going to be "narrator" is going to be absent for the whole week of practice because he got a very high fever and suggests that they will ask Eiji to be narrator.

**MIDMORNING**

SEIGAKU LIST OF PARTICIPANTS:

Narrators: Eiji

Fuji

Prince: Ryoma

Princess: Sakuno

Enemies: Kaidoh

Kawamura

Prince's Allies: Momoshiro

Tezuka

Oishi

Evil Witch: Tomoka

Listers2007-2008 member's.

Momoshiro informs Eiji that he will be going to have the role as being the narrator for the play. And no, Eiji doesn't have a choice. After all Eiji doesn't have any role for the play.

"Oh my gosh Ryoma's going to be the prince"

"Really, I'll going to watch the play because I know it'll be great!"

"Yeah! Me too."

~ Exactly in the practice room. ~

"Look's like many are looking forward for our show." Tomoka says. "I hope everybody will enjoy." "No offense Tomoka… you really look good in that costume." Sakuno said. "Ah… I think I look bad." Tomoka replied. "

Later that night...

SAKUNO RYUZAKI

Dear diary,

What a day. All those practices made me exhausted and very weak. Ah, this is embarassing. I think I would burst into pieces when it is going to be kissing part and I haven't memorized my script yet. Tomoka is so upset when she knew that she is going to be the witch... Here read this: "Tomoka wants Sakuno to be the witch than being the princess, and only grandma can do that. Whichever person grandma sides with, she's going to be in trouble!" Well that's all that I made for the meantime. It's not that... I hated this play but why do I need to be this! Embarassing.

A day with now disaster...

"Tomoka!" her mom called from the front door. "Come on, honey. The audience are already here." "You want me to leap for joy in this costume." Tomoka muttered under her breath. "Tomoka, I told you you would look great in that costume."her mom hissed in a low whisper. "But Sakuno is dressed so nicely." "Good for her that she gets that role." Tomoka said, stepping into the hallway. She froze her jaw dropped. No, she thought, utterly excited. "Ryoma! You look good."


End file.
